


imperial death march

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: red sun rises [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Babies, F/M, Imperial Death March, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Surely babysitting couldn't be that hard. Oh, but it was. Especially with an unconsolable infant in their care.





	imperial death march

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something we used to do with my younger brother when he was a baby. I'm not joking, we actually used to hum the Imperial March to get him to stop crying and it worked.

A round of hugs, a gentle kiss, a whirl of her skirts, and a few last minute instructions, and Yona and Hak were out the door on their first date since Ye-Jun was born.

That left Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, Yun, Zeno, and Kija all staring at the tiny redheaded boy they were babysitting. Ye-Jun paid them no mind, content for the moment to sit in his carseat and chew on a stuffed dragon. Their day honestly wouldn't change. Things would just need to shift a bit with the temporary addition of a baby.

Or so they thought.

Babysitting a screaming infant was  _vastly_  different than babysitting a content baby. Especially when it was a group of bachelors babysitting the baby. Yes, Zeno had been married at one point but he hadn't had children, Yun pointed out in an acid tone. The young med student himself was at a loss as to what to do with Ye-Jun. He'd tried walking him, changing him, and feeding him to absolutely no avail. Ye-Jun was inconsolable.

Shin-Ah had taken him for awhile and cradled the little boy and he seemed to calm down. Jae-Ha threw himself wearily onto the couch and sighed. "How does Yona do this all day?" He asked no one in particular. "It's exhausting!"

"And here we see why Jae-Ha is not ready to be a parent," Yun said crabbily. He was put out that Ye-Jun hadn't responded to his attempts to calm him down. And that Shin-Ah seemed to be bonding better with the baby than he had. Jae-Ha laughed at the look of annoyance on Yun's face.

"Don't worry, Yun, Shin-Ah and Ye-Jun get along because they have similar souls," he said breezily. "I, on the other hand, am too fabulous for babies to understand so they are not drawn to me." The collective eye roll of Yun and Kija could've knocked a lesser person than Jae-Ha to the ground.

About an hour before Hak and Yona were due to arrive to collect their firstborn, Ye-Jun, for some reason or other, began to wail again.

Kija, who up until that moment hadn't really bothered to help with his adopted nephew, swooped in and grabbed Ye-Jun from Zeno. Without a word to anyone, Kija began to hum while gently bouncing the baby. It was as if he'd flipped a switch in Ye-Jun. The little boy relaxed and, after only a few minutes of Kija's humming, was sound asleep.

"How…how did you do that?" Yun demanded in a harsh stage whisper. "What were you humming that knocked him out like that?"

Kija glanced at him as he eased himself into the recliner, trying his hardest not to wake Ye-Jun. "The Imperial Death March from Star Wars," he said matter-of-factly. With a sigh, he sank into the depths of the chair and leaned back. "Didn't Yona tell you that was the only thing that could get him to sleep?"


End file.
